After the Look
by Manigault
Summary: Another post ToYD Possible spoilers for the finale so don't read if you are not spoiled. GSR
1. Chapter 1

Title: After the Look

By: Manigault

Disclaimer: They are so not mine and I have no control what happens to them except in fanfic; especially what happens to them in the editing room. They belong to CBS and all those other people they belong to, but not me.

Post ToYD

**Spoilers for WtG season six finale**

**Don't read any further if you don't won't to be spoiled for the finale! This is my take on what could possibly happen. I'm wearing my rose colored glasses btw. **

Any mistakes are all mine. This was not beta read, as it popped into my mind and did not pass inspection.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How would Grissom and Sara go from the eye sex at the conference room table to the episode that could hopefully end with a bang?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She felt him watching her, his eyes boring into her soul as they sat across the table from one another in comfortable silence. The shift had taken place. Finally. After six long years of waiting for him to lower the walls that surrounded him, protected him, kept him from revealing his inner desires for her inspection; he was allowing himself to enter a new realm. One that accepted his deep feelings for her and permitted her to see his desire.

With a soft smile, Sara looked up and stared directly into his eyes. She watched as his gaze flickered to the table and then felt her own heart flutter as she witnessed his resolve strengthen as he brought his eyes back up to meet her challenge. And it was a challenge. Would he stumble and back away this time? She had the strongest feeling that he was not going anywhere, not without her beside him.

Their staring contest would have gone on indefinetly, but reality interrupted in the form of a ringing cellphone. With a deep sigh, Grissom pulled his phone from his pocket while keeping his eyes trained on Sara's face; afraid to look away and find that this new acknowledgement of longings would vanish.

"Grissom," his voice shook the slightest bit and he cleared his throat, feeling it tighten as her eyes flitted to his lips. "We'll be there in fifteen minutes."

Clicking the end button on the phone, Grissom sent her an apologetic smile and said gently. "This isn't over," he pushed back from the table and motioned towards the doorway. "Vartann has a DB on a train track. If you will find Nick, I'll meet you both at my car in five minutes."

Sara stood up and moved around the table, her eyes on Grissom who had not made any motion of standing. Amusement twitched the corners of his lips as she gave him a puzzled look that flashed with understanding when he glanced down and back up to meet her blushing face. She felt a thrill of excitment that she had caused his present discomfort and chose to give him a break by not harping on his situation. Everything was too new for her and she dared not test the waters just yet.

"I'll find Nick," she said with warmth. Practically dashing from the room she made a beeline for the locker room where she planned on grabbing her coat and then searc for Nick. She did not question why Grissom wanted Nick to go with them for one DB, knowing instinctively that they both needed the shake up of a third body to keep their focus on the job.

"Fine, Tina, do whatever you want to do." Warrick threw his cellphone into his locker and slammed the door before turning around to find Sara standing awkwardly in the doorway. "Wives." he said with a shrug.

"If you want to talk about it, Warrick, you know that I'm available," Sara sighed. "Well, not right at this second since I'm on the way to a crime scene, but later?"

"I'm cool, Sara." Warrick told her he was heading to meet Brass at a casino where he and Catherine would be processing a scene. "Maybe we can grab breakfast after shift and I can gripe about being married."

They grinned at each other and Sara agreed to have breakfast with him even though she was thinking again about Grissom and if he had any plans for them after shift. Taking her black coat out of the locker she went in search of Nick and knew that if she did not get control of the silly grin on her face then the grapevine would be growing wild in no time at all.

She and Nick were waiting beside Grissom's Denali when he approached with his distinctive lope, wearing a CSI crime lab ball cap and a navy crime lab jacket that was zipped up the front.

He pulled his keys from his jacket pocket and tossed them to Sara as he drew closer. "You want to drive?"

The question pleased her and she could not help but shoot a grin over at Nick before shaking the keys at him. Raising his eyebrows, Nick opened the back door and shook his head in mock horror. "Gris, you must have a wish to scare me."

Moving around the front of the car, Grissom slid into the front passenger seat and pulled his cap down over his eyes. It was the first time he had offered the driving privaleges to one of his investigators, preferring to be the one in control, but then Sara_ was not just one of his investigators _and he wanted to do something to show her he was serious.

Vartann met them at the railroad track and motioned along the track towards where the body was located. He stressed _body. _"The man lost his head it appears," Vartann commented in the manner that was a weak attempt to take away from the grotesque nature of the scene.

Grissom had already moved away from the car and along the track towards the body, his flashlight in one hand as he shined it along the track. Withing minutes he was holding the light over the body and staring at the manner in which the victim had been killed. He could feel Sara approach and turned slightly to flash the light over her from head to toe.

She carried the silver crime lab kit in one hand, and he noticed that she had buttoned up the front of her black coat and wrapped a scarf around her slender neck. He pushed away the familar yearning that he felt whenever he saw her and concentrated on the victim. Sara came to a stop beside him, placed the kit on the ground and stuffed her hands into the pockets of her coat as she let her trained eyes sweep over the victim.

For the next hour they took pictures, processed the victim, and watched as David and another man removed him from the track and carried him off to the lab and Doc Robbins. Grissom had discovered the mans head several hundred feet from his body and that fact had intrigued him as he catelogued the information in his expansive mind. Nick had left a half hour before armed with the victims wallet and name as he and Vartann made their way back to the lab.

Alone on the track as they walked back towards the Denali, Grissom cleared his throat and decided to approach the subject that was weighing heavy between himself and Sara.

He opened his mouth to speak when his ringing cellphone shrilled through the cool night. Scowling, he held the phone up to his ear and said abruptly. "Grissom."

Sara stopped walking and turned to find Grissom clutching the phone in one hand as his face paled. "Is he alive? Uhm, I'll be there. Thanks."

Images of Warrick, Nick or Greg flashed through Sara's mind's eye as she heard his question and watched him lose all the blood in his face. Gripping his forearm between her hands, she peppered him with questions when it was apparent he was not going to tell her what had happened.

"Who is it, Grissom? What happened? Is it one of the guys?"

Her voice crept through his subconscious and he shook his head in a dazed manner. "Brass was shot. He isn't doing very well and they are taking him to the hospital." Grissom stared at Sara as if she would have the answers written on her face. "I need to go there now. I need-,"

His words had felt like a punch in the gut for Sara and she could not imagine Jim Brass being shot and lying in a hospital. Brass, who was Grissom's best friend. Brass, who had been there for her so many times over the past few years and whom she trusted explicitly.

"I'll drive you there, Gris," Taking his hand in her own she tugged him into a run as they hurried to his car and to Brass.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Title: After the Look

Thanks for the reviews!

Edited this chapter due to reading a few more spoilers regarding Brass's condition.

Hopefully this chapter is not too confusing. And, Nick was back at the lab :0). My muse is pushing this story.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chaotic. That was the scene in the hospitals emergency room as Grissom and Sara entered the building. Police milled around the waiting room and halls, mingling with curious patients and several reporters who had arrived sometime before Sara had skid the Denali into the emergency room parking space.

Approaching the receptionist at the front desk they were on the verge of asking about information on Brass when a desperate voice and frantic hands clutched each of their shoulders. "Gil! Sara? How is Lyndsey? Have you seen her yet? Where is she?"

"What are you talking about Catherine? What happened to Lyndsey?" Grissom was baffled by the line of questioning, his thoughts a jumble of one thing. "Jim was shot at a crime scene. We don't know anything about Lyndsey."

_This was insane. _Sara looked between the two shell shocked individuals and decided to take matters into her own hands. She turned to the receptionist and requested information on both Jim Brass and Lyndsey Willows. The receptionist, who had taken in the whole drama as it was unfolding, already had the information at her fingertips.

"Miss Willows is in trauma room one. John will take you to her, Ms. Willows, and he will need to get some information from you, including your insurance card." She indicated a triage nurse who stood beside the desk.

John motioned for Catherine to follow him, and they hurried away as Sara assured her they would find her soon to see how Lyndsey was doing. Next, the receptionist turned sad eyes towards Grissom. "Jim Brass is in trauma room four and I'm afraid that unless you are family you can't go back there right now."

"I have his power of attorney," Grissom said quickly. Sara looked over at him and reached for his hand as she offered her silent support. "Is there someone that can show me where trauma room four is?"

The receptionist looked around and found that there were no available personnel. "Follow me," she said as she stood and walked quickly from the room with Grissom and Sara on her heels. They weaved through more commotion as officers stood around the halls and hospital personnel rushed back and forth between rooms.

"Gris!" Warrick stood outside the trauma room and after taking in his grim expression, Sara steeled herself for the worse. "They won't let me in, but the doctors are talking about emergency surgery. He was shot twice, Gris, at least once in the heart."

Gasping, Sara gripped Grissom's hand tighter and he stared at the closed trauma room door in horror. He had to walk inside. He had to speak to the doctors about Jim's conditon. They all leapt back when the door flew open and personnel pulling a stretcher with a bloodied Brass lying still as Doc Robbins patient, wheeled into the hallway.

"Move out of the way!" Someone yelled as they ran with the stretcher in the direction of some elevators.

A physcian spoke in low voices to a nurse. "We need to find whoever has power of attorney and have them make a decision."

Grissom stepped forward and said softly. "I'm Gil Grissom. I have the power of attorney."

Relief etched the doctors face and he filled Grissom in on the options that Brass now faced and what decision did Grissom want to make in regards to this information?

Without hesitating, Grissom said urgently. "How much time do I have to give you an answer?"

"He is losing so much blood we are rushing him to the OR as we speak. We need to repair the artery and I need to know whether or not to remove the bullet."

Pain began to press against the back of Grissom's neck as he absorbed the surgeons words. With calmness he did not feel he managed to give his consent for the bullet to be removed.

A nurse led Grissom away to the registration desk where they began giving him a flurry of papers to sign. Left in the hallway outside the trauma room, Sara felt drained and filled with dread. With a worried look she stood beside Warrick and they each leaned against the wall, deep in thought. Something stirred in Sara's memory and she pushed off the wall with sudden motion as she spun around to face Warrick.

"Lyndsey was in an accident. Catherine is with her in trauma room one and I don't know how she is doing!"

Warrick stared at her with disbelief. "Lynds was hurt? When did this happen?"

"You know as much as I do about this, Warrick. Maybe we can find some information?"

After spending ten minutes searching for any information on the teenager, Warrick was irritated and decided to find out another way.

"Screw this, maybe it's not protocol but I'm going to find out how she is and if Cath is okay."

Sara felt helpless as she watched Warrick push his way through the trauma room door that led to Catherine and her child. Left alone, Sara pushed her hands into her coat pocket and wondered if she should go outside and make a call to Nick and Greg to let them know about Brass and Lyndsey. She had taken two steps towards the waiting room when the two men jogged through the doorway.

"Sara! How is Brass? Tell me he is alive!" Greg grabbed Sara's elbows as Nick punched him gently in the arm.

"They took him to surgery," she informed them as she pulled her arms free and went on to fill them in on what she knew, including the accident involving Lyndsey. A nurse offered to show them to the surgery waiting room and Sara encouraged both Greg and Nick to go while she waited for news on Lyndsey.

"One of you can come back and show me where it is later on, okay? I want to see how Lyndsey is and check on Grissom."

Warrick found her leaning against the wall and told her with some relief that Lyndsey would be fine, with the exception of some bruised ribs and a broken arm that was in the process of being put in a cast. Catherine was holding her own, but he was going to keep an eye on her until they let Lyndsey go home. Sara agreed to find him if there was any change in Brass's conditon.

Left in the hallway again, Sara waited for another fifteen minutes before she decided to go in search of Grissom. Finding the registration desk she saw no sign of him and asked several people if they knew where he had gone. It occurred to her that he may have been taken to the surgery waiting room and was prepared to ask someone where that waiting room was when a tech stepped forward.

"If you are talking about that handsome man with a beard then he went outside to the Koi pond." She explained to Sara how to reach the secluded area.

"Thank you," Sara left the hospital and went in search of Grissom. She found him sitting on a bench, leaning back against a wall, his eyes squeezed tightly shut. Without a word she slid onto the bench beside him and reached over to slip her left hand into his, the way he had done for her on two occasions in the recent past. "Lyndsey will be fine. She has some bruised ribs and a broken arm, but other than that she should be released tonight."

Without opening his eyes, Grissom rubbed his thumb over her hand and released a deep sigh. "That's good to know." His thumb stopped tracing its pattern and he squeezed her hand gently. "I don't know if I made the correct decision, Sara. If Brass is bleeds out or has a stroke because of a decision that I made then I'm not sure how I can live with myself."

"You did not have much of a choice, Gris, if what the surgeon told you was fact." Sara moved her right hand and placed it on his knee, turning her body so that she was facing him. "You basically asked the _surgeon_ to do what he thought best and if the outcome is not good, then you know that you left it in the hands of a professional." She hoped that made some sort of sense to Grissom.

This earned a slight smile from Grissom as he opened his eyes and stared into her own troubled face. "That would be a cop out for me to place it all in the physcians hands. I had to sign the papers that permitted him to operate."

"If you had not signed the papers then I think they would have operated anyway. They had to stop the bleeding and if he did not have permission then maybe he would have still taken the bullet out." She did not know if he would have done so without authorization and did have her doubts that he would have as long as Brass was stable, but then that was something they would never know.

This gave him some pause as he thought about the truth of her words. "Emergency operation. I still could have stopped it." Grissom would not let himself off the hook. He had been sitting there pondering the thought of Jim being paralyzed and wondered if the man he had known for over fifteen years would want to live in a wheelchair or possibly worse, a bed for the rest of his life.

"Jim asked me several years ago to be his power of attorney because he said that he trusted me," Grissom stared at their intertwined hands and continued almost as if she was not there, sitting beside him. "I remember laughing at him when he asked me who my power of attorney was and if we wanted to make an even swap. He had some major issues with his daughter, Ellie, and did not want her to have any say so when it came to his life." Grissom hesitated and his voice broke slightly as he applied more pressure to Sara's hand. "He also told me that he did not want to live by artificial means."

"I can understand that thinking," Sara mused. Leaning forward so that she was certain Grissom was listening to her next words she said softly. "But, this is all together different, Gris. This is a matter of trying to save his life so that he doesn't have to live on a respirator for the rest of his life. I would hope that you would have signed those papers if it was me on that table."

This statement startled Grissom so much he dropped her hand and pushed away from her as he stood and moved to the far side of the small koi pond. His back was to her when he spoke. "That is not an option."

Sara had felt an emptiness when he had pulled away from her and walked around the pond. She felt her heart skip a beat when he spoke, his voice rippling with some strong emotion that she recognized, but could not put her finger on. Walking around the pond until she was standing behind him she reached up and placed the palms of her hands on his back and felt him tense beneath her fingers. He did not pull away from her and she took that as a positive sign. Leaning her forhead on his back, between his shoulder blades, she said gently.

"You would be the only one that I trust to make a decision that critical, Gris, the one that I trust with my life, just like Jim."

A deep sigh rushed from his lips and he turned his head slightly to glance over his shoulder. "It's not the same, though, is it Sara." It was a statement. Gruff. Spoken with a reluctance that made her drop her hands and step back.

She watched him spin around to face her and was surprised when he gripped her hands in his own. "If you were on that table then I don't think that I could breathe. I know that I would not be able to think logically or think at all for that matter. I would probably be admitted to the hospital myself," He dropped her hands and reached for her face, wrapping his shaking fingers around the smooth outline of her jaw as he stared intently into her eyes. "I would trade places with you in a heartbeat." He started to lean forward, hesitated, pulled back slightly and gave her a questioning look.

"Kiss me, Grissom, before my knees give out or I start to cry."

He closed the distance between their lips and the first touch was so soft and light. Pulling away slightly, their eyes locked and they shared a gentle smile. The second kiss was more urgent as Sara opened her lips and allowed his tongue to slide inside and they lost themselves in one another for what felt like an eternity.

The urgent beeping of Grissom's pager was a reality check. Pulling away slightly, but keeping one hand on Sara's hip where his hand had found itself minutes before, Grissom pulled his pager off of his hip and stared at the number.

Looking back up at Sara he said with a tight smile. "When we are alone when this is over then all pagers and phones are going someplace where they will not interrupt us again,"

"Is that a promise?" Sara asked. She was pleased that he had suggested that they would finish what they had started and she would not be left alone and waiting for him to stop running.

"It's a fact," Grissom stated. He leaned forward and placed another kiss on her lips, but pulled back before it could turn into another frenzy of suppressed emotions. "I've been paged to the surgery waiting room."

They left the koi pond, each sporting somber expressions as they made their way back inside the hospital, along the corridors, and to the waiting room where they would face the inevitable news concerning Brass.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Title: After the Look

Thanks for the reviews! And thanks for joining me in my own fantasy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Brass is holding his own," Nick informed Grissom and Sara as they entered the surgery waiting room. "The nurse asked to speak with you, Grissom, but when she realized we all work with him and you weren't here she told us that the surgery is going as well as could be expected and she would update us in another hour."

Grissom nodded. "Thanks, Nick."

Nick rubbed the back of his neck and exchanged concerned looks with Sara as Grissom retreated to the far side of the room and slid into a seat in one corner.

"We have an id on the vic that was found on the train track," Nick spoke directly to Sara and indirectly to Grissom whom he had no idea was listening or not.

Sara had all but forgotten about the case she and Grissom had been processing. "Oh, shit. Grissom? We left the evidence in the car." Everyones thoughts turned to the last time one of the investigators had left evidence in a car while making a pit stop.

Nick lifted his shoulders and shook his head. "I'm glad that I'm not the one that did that this time."

"Let's go," Grissom brushed past them and walked towards the exit only pausing long enough to speak to Greg. "I would like for you to stay here, Greg and monitor what is going on with Jim. Phone me with any updates, please."

"Gris?" Sara voiced the stunned question of her collegues.

Grissom stopped when she spoke, but he did not turn around. "We can't solve this case by sitting in a waiting room and we can't help Jim by simply sitting here either," he began walking towards the elevators and added beneath his breath, but loud enough for Sara to hear him. "I need to stay busy."

They drove to the lab and spent the next few hours putting the victims story together while Grissom took the hourly phone call from Greg who updated him on Brass's condition.

Warrick had driven Catherine and Lyndsey home and then returned to the lab to give them a hand with what they now referred to as "the corset victim" because of the fact that he had been discovered wearing a corset. The case was bizzarre but they had focused their attentions on it while trying to push images of Brass in the operating room to the back of their minds. They felt fortunate that it wrapped itself up nicely before shift was over and they could put in the solved column.

Grissom was sitting at his desk, his head buried in his hands when a short rap on the door drew his attention. Expecting Sara, he looked up to find Sophia standing in his doorwary and barely hid his disappointment. Recovering quickly, he placed his hands on his desk and said distantly. "Brass is out of surgery and in critical but stable condition."

Frowning slightly, Sophia nodded her head. "The whole department is thinking about him and keeping him in their thoughts," she said with signifcance. She did not need to add the fact that the last time an officer was shot the department had turned their back on him. "His daughter, Ellie, is demanding to know about his pension and how she can collect. Is it okay if I tell her to take a hike? Or better yet, I'll just take her out of town and drop her off."

"Jim knows how Ellie is and he has made his peace with her ways," Grissom sighed and rubbed a hand through his hair, spiking up the short gray strands in a manner that was charming.

"Would you like to grab breakfast?" Sophia asked.

"No thanks, I have plans," Grissom did not hesitate to turn down her invitation and his thoughts shifted to Sara. He hoped that she had not left without finding him, but instinctively knew that she would not have done that.

"Oh," Sophia noted his distraction and wondered who his plans were with, deciding that he was probably heading back to the hospital. "Tell Jim that I said hi."

Puzzlement altered his expression, briefly, before he nodded and decided it was best if she thought he was forgoing breakfast to go back to the hospital. The truth was he wanted to go home to his townhome and forget reality for the next few hours.

He did not realize that Sophia had left until a more welcome voice interrupted his musings.

After typing up the final report on the case, Sara had made her way to Grissom's office to hand deliver the report and check on how he was faring with the stress of the situation.

"Hey, Gris," she said with a wide smile. "I have the final report ready for inspection."

Leaning back in his chair, Grissom relaxed for the first time in hours and drank in Sara's presence. He pushed aside thoughts of Jim lying in a hospital bed, hooked up to IV's with no wife and no family to stand beside him. When Sophia had interrupted his thoughts earlier, Grissom had been pondering the direction of his own life and where it was leading.

He had spent his time running away from life by hiding behind the scenes observing it go past. He knew many things that impressed people and left them marveling at his tremendous amount of knowledge. If someone asked him a question about entomology, he was a book of information. If they wanted to know about a case that happened fifteen years ago he could recall it in detail.

If they asked him about what it was like to curl up next to the same woman night after night he did not have a clue. What would it be like to wake up next to the same woman and vie for the bathroom? Would they have lovers quarrels and make up by making love? What would it be like to curl up in front of the television together and watch the history channel or biography? Somewhere along his thought processes images of Sara kept popping into his mind and he remembered how they could sit for hours in comfortable silence. Sara with a forensic magazine, while he worked on his puzzles. The memory of Sara finishing his explanation on the history of bridesmaids ran through his mind and he smiled.

The report landed on the desk in front of him and his eyes flicked up to devour Sara's blushing face. "I'm hungry," he said suggestively.

"Is this where we continue our earlier exploration?" Sara spoke with the confidence of someone who recognized what his actions had been leading to for the past year. "I'll meet you at your townhome."

Grissom slowly stood up from his desk and spared a quick look at the report she had placed on his desk. "I'll turn this in and then meet you at my car. I'm driving."

His challenge was met with another wide smile as Sara arched her brows and fought back the blush of anticipation. "I still have your keys."

Walking around the desk, Grissom stopped inches from her and spoke barely above a whisper. "Yes, Miss Sidle, you truly do." Without a backwards glance he was out the door and off to deliver the report without even skimming over it. Sara shook her head and decided that to analyze everything that man said would be futile. She would concentrate on his tone and the sexiness of how his breath touched her neck when he spoke.

Settling into the passenger seat of his Denali, Sara pulled out her phone to contact Greg and check on Brass. "You must be tired yourself, Greg, do you need relief?"

"Nope, I'm good. I took naps between the nurses phone calls and feel refreshed now. Grissom told me to go home but I thought that I would stay around her for a little while longer. I'll call you if there is a change."

Grissom opened the door and slid into the seat beside Sara, his eyes flitting over the cellphone that she was replacing in her bag. "Phones and pagers remain in the car, remember?" He started the car and pulled out onto the road towards his townhome.

"How could I forget?" Sara noticed that he left his right hand was relaxed on the seat between them and she took that as an invitation to reach over and lace her own fingers with his. A part of her still tensed with the idea that he would reject her advance, but she soon relaxed as he shot a shy smile in her direction and kept driving.

"The thing is, Gris, what if someone needs to get in touch with you concerning Jim? We should at least have your cellphone inside your house." She wanted to throw all phones and pagers away and forget reality but she could not do that. Not with Jim fighting for his life in the hospital and Grissom trying so desperately to push the situation aside for a few hours.

Grissom did not speak until he had pulled into his parking space. "I gave my main phone number to the nurse that is taking care of Jim this shift. She promised to call me if he wakes up or if his condition changes," he sighed and tugged her towards him. "I need to get my life together, Sara, and every aspect of that process involves you."

She met his lips with a soft touch that quickly turned into a much deeper kiss as he pulled the back of her head towards him and their tongues began the intense duel that grew to a fevered pitch.

"We should take this inside," Grissom groaned against her lips when he was able to pull back with some concentration. "Leave your pager and phone, please."

Trembling with their latest encounter, Sara removed her cellphone and then her pager and placed them in the glove compartment of his car before glancing back over at his observant eyes. "I could get in all kinds of trouble with my supervisor if I don't answer his page."

A twinkle appeared in his eyes and the corner of his mouth tilted up in contemplation. "I'll take care of your supervisor. I won't let him interrupt us again, I assure you."

"He can put a crimp in my plans," Sara said thoughtfully as she closed the car door and walked around the front to join Grissom where he stood looking way to smug and amused.

"What plans would those be, Miss Sidle?"

Running the tips of his fingers across his abdomen she offered him a coy smile. "Take me inside and find out."

All amusement fled as he took her hand and led her forward towards his front door, then inside, where he led her to his bedroom. She took no notice of anything as they passed the foyer, the kitchen, the hallway that led to the bedroom. Her eyes were trained on his strong back and caught up in his purposeful strides. Once inside the bedroom, his intensity did not fade but was redirected on her face.

"This is not a one time fling, Sara, this is everything for me," _How did he tell her he was giving her so much of himself without it sounding corny or worse, false to her ears?_ He lifted her fingers and kissed the tips before placing it over his heart.

"I know, Gris, I feel the same," Sara slid her long fingers over to the middle of his black shirt and began slipping the button from its secure place, before moving to the one below it and finally reaching down to tug the shirt from his pants. He allowed her to slip the shirt from his shoulders before he reached for her own shirt and pulled it over her head before stepping back to let his gaze sweep over her body.

The heat between them practically crackled with electricity and they met in a frenzy of exchanged kisses as Grissom backed her up to the bed and gently lowered her to the surface, following her body until he was supporting his own inches above her by placing his forearms on either side of her breasts. Trailing kisses along her neck, jaw, lower to her clavicle, he paused in his attentions to study the pulse at the base of her neck. Whatever thoughts swam through his mind as he watched her the sweet pulse, was never voiced as his lips pressed into the sensitive area and she moaned with pleasure.

Whatever happened from here on out, Grissom knew that one thing was for certain, reality was much much sweeter than fantasy.

The End and hopefully the beginning for GSR canon!


End file.
